


Telepathy and Teleportation

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Animals Plotting Against Humans, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Death, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Kova and Kosmo work together to get Keith and Lotor on the same page.





	Telepathy and Teleportation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyraensui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/gifts).



> So, this fic got started and thrown out about fifteen times as I was working on your prompt. I ended up working in a completely new style to get the right feel I wanted for this one-shot. I hope you enjoy it!

Lotor was a lonely child- everyone who was outside of their castle was afraid of upsetting the royal family, so he was avoided when exploring. Inside the castle, the Galra were aware he was nothing more than a reject- the half breed son of the Emperor, barely allowed to talk to his own father. Only the servants took pity on him and spoke with him in gentle tones.

He had been lonely for  _ years _ when he finally found Kova. The witch Haggar had warned him away from the cat, but since they were both nearly immortal after her experiments, who else would make a better companion?

The day that his governess brought up  _ proper courting etiquette for a prince _ Lotor spent an entire evening telling Kova what he wanted.

“I think he should be a half breed, just like me. And pale. Like the servants at Alfor’s castle!”

The cat was rubbing against his cheek and demanding attention. 

“I want him to be brave and caring. And strong. But not as strong as me. And he should need my love.” 

Kova butted against him and listened a bit longer as the small prince told him all about the wonderful boy he’d marry one day. It wasn’t the only day Lotor would share secrets with the cat, but it proved to cause the biggest changes. 

Suddenly, only full-blooded Galra were around, and they were not willing to talk with Lotor at all. He had lost his only friends around the castle, but Kova was still there, so he didn’t mind. 

The cat was not able to speak but he could send Lotor images, sometimes it was a sunset he had seen on another planet, sometimes it was just an image of his smiling Mother before she disappeared. 

That lead to him asking about her, but his Father had refused to answer and just escorted him out of the throne room- they hadn’t seen each other for nearly five movements after that. 

Sometimes Lotor wondered what other eight-deca-phoeb-olds did, and if they saw their parents more often. 

Kova didn’t answer that time. 

By the time he was exiled, Lotor had learned to stop asking.

* * *

 

Keith had a bit of a different start in life. He was loved- extremely loved. Even when his Mother had to leave, he was rocked to sleep every night by his Father. 

He was loved until he was called into the school office one day- they were so sorry, but he was gone. 

And after that, Keith was alone. Sure, people tried at first. 

The other firemen had been his first placement- but how long could they keep a boy who would scream when they left for work, a boy who would hide their clothes so they ‘couldn’t leave like Daddy’?

It didn’t take long for the caseworker to declare that they were doing more damage than good by keeping him with a family from his Father’s firehouse.

Keith was told it wasn’t his fault- and he believed that at first… but by the tenth foster home, he realized it was him. 

He was too angry, too hurt, too unlovable. 

Then Shiro found him and made him work for something important. And Keith was finally feeling loved again- finally like he had a family. Adam and Shiro took care of him, made sure he ate and studied and practiced. 

Until that ended too. 

“What do you  _ mean _ you two broke up?”

Adam sighed. “I mean we are over. Takashi will have to give the full details, it isn’t my news to share.” 

“So you’re just leaving?”

“I can’t still live with him, Keith. I’ll still be here for you though.”

Keith just ran away and ended up in a fight with Griffin after that. Shiro came to rescue and then they talked- he’d be gone for a year, but he would be back.

_ Pilot Error- Kerberos Mission Total Loss. _

“He didn’t mess up! You know he didn’t!”

“Keith, his health was getting worse-”

Keith threw a book at Adam. “You know he loved Matt like a brother. He wouldn’t have gone if he couldn’t make it!” 

Adam just looked broken, like he lost everything. Keith knew he believed what they said. On the way back to his room, he punched Iverson and without Shiro to save him, he was thrown out the Garrison.

* * *

 

Kosmo wasn’t sure what led to the half-human and the Galra landing on his whale, but he was so happy for whatever it was. The boy took great care of him and shared memories with Kosmo when they got close to the abyss. Kosmo found out that his name was Keith- even though his mother wanted him named Yorak. Keith was definitely the better name.  

Over two years, they grew close and when they were ready to go home, they took Kosmo with. 

That’s where he met Kova- the cat who was not amused by his teleporting. He kept scratching Kosmo, but eventually, they started to get along- as long as Kosmo didn’t flash into existence around Kova too much. 

He still liked to scare the old grump every once in a while though. 

Kova eventually fed him an old memory after a meeting that Keith came out of wearing his Blade uniform.

_ “Kova, one day we’ll find him. And you’ll guard the daggers. He’ll be perfect. Small, cute and powerful. Father will finally accept half-breeds when he meets him.” _

Kosmo sent back a memory of Keith’s, where he battled Zarkon, and they decided to work together to hook up their owners. 

First, Kosmo kept ‘accidentally’ rushing Keith in when Lotor was coming from the showers. Kova would use his quintessence to lock the doors. 

Lotor would just glare at the cat, Keith hiding his face and screaming for Kosmo to come back. 

More than once the wolf dropped Keith right in Lotor’s lap. 

After a full movement of no progress, Kova was getting upset- his companion needed to see Kosmo’s companion for what he was. 

That night, Kosmo snuck into Lotor’s chambers and helped feed memories to Lotor as he slept. Lotor would experience them all as dreams- Keith’s Father, the foster homes, the pain of losing the one place he fit in. When he woke up, Kosmo offered a memory of Keith yelling at an ally of Voltron for trying to turn in Lotor- he had never heard anyone but his generals defend him with such passion.

At the same time, Kova was feeding Keith memories- Lotor’s governess, the answers of not being allowed to speak with his father, the planet exploding when Lotor just wanted a better way to rule. When Keith woke up to Kova on his chest he was hit with one final memory- Lotor talking to Axca about love being pointless. How the fallen emperor’s exiled and disowned son was not worth loving. 

Kosmo flashed in with a barely awake Lotor shortly after that, dropping him on the bed and grabbing Kova by his scruff and taking off. 

Keith could hear the pop on the other side of the door right before the emergency lock engaged. 

“Our pets just locked us in.”

Lotor laughed. “It seems so.” 

“So, has your cat been as annoying as my wolf has been lately?”

“Luckily, no. He does not possess the ability to drop me in your lap.” 

Keith buried his head in his pillows. “I swear I didn’t tell him to.” 

“Oh, we all know that, we could hear you chasing him around and scolding him. Kova has been rather  _ adamant _ in his interruptions as of late, however.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow. 

“Between our pets, I do believe this will not be unwelcome…”

“What?”

Lotor leaned in and cupped Keith’s cheek, tilting his head slightly. Keith nodded before pushing forward and kissing him. Neither noticed the door unlocking again.

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
> So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
